This invention is related to sulfonylamino acid derivatives and matrix metalloproteinase inhibitors containing sulfonylamino acid derivatives as active ingredient. More particularly, this invention is related to:
(i) matrix metalloproteinase inhibitors containing sulfonylamino acid derivatives of the formula (Ia): 
wherein all the symbols are the same meaning as hereinafter defined. and non-toxic salts thereof as active ingredient,
(ii) novel sulfonylamino acid derivatives of the formula (Ib): 
xe2x80x83wherein all the symbols are the same meaning as hereinafter defined, and non-toxic salts thereof, and
(iii) process for the preparation of the compounds of the formula (Ib).
The matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs) are neutral metalloproteinases and zinc (Zn2+) is essential in the active site for their activation. They degrade collagen, laminin, proteoglycans, fibronectin, elastin, gelatin etc. under physiological conditions and therefore, are effective on growth and tissue remodeling of articulation tissue, bone tissue, connective tissue. At least 10 classes of MMPs which differ in primary structure are identified.
As common characters of each enzymes, MMPs
(1) have Zn2+ in the active site and the activity depends on calcium (Ca2+),
(2) are secreted as an inactive proenzyme and activated outside of cells,
(3) have high homology on amino acid sequence,
(4) have degradable ability on various extracellular matrix components in vivo,
(5) are regulated by tissue inhibitors of metalloproteinases (TIMP) which are specific to MMPs.
MMP inhibitors are useful for prevention and/or treatment of various diseases induced by overexpression and excess activation of MMP. Such diseases are, for example, rheumatoid, arthrosteitis, unusual bone resorption, osteoporosis, periodontitis, interstitial nephritis, arteriosclerosis, pulmonary emphysema, cirrhosis, cornea injury, metastasis of, invasion of or growth of tumor cells, autoimmune diseases (Crohn""s disease, Sjogren""s syndrome etc.), diseases caused by vascular emigration or infiltration of leukocytes, arterialization.
Related Arts
Some compounds possessing inhibitory activity against MMP are known. A sequence in the vicinity of cleavage site of collagen (Gly-Ile-Ala-Gly or Gly-Leu-Ala-Gly) has high affinity for collagenase.
A lot of research and development of substrate analogous MMP inhibitors, which are chemically modified so as to have zinc affinity groups on a cleaving site of substrate, are carried out energetically [Inhibitors of matrix metalloproteinases (MMP""s), Nigel R A Beeley, Phillip R J Ansell, Andrew J P Docherty et. al., Curr. Opin. Ther. Patents., 4, 7-16 (1994), Current Drugs Ltd ISSN 0962-2594]. However, these substrate-analogues inhibitors might have various problems. Therefor, it is desired a non-peptide inhibitor and some compounds are reported.
For example, in the specification of EP 606046, aryl-sulfonamide derivatives of the formula (X): 
wherein (a) ArX is carbocyclic or heterocyclic aryl; RX is hydrogen, lower alkyl, carbocyclic aryl-lower alkyl etc.; R1X is hydrogen, lower alkyl, carbocyclic aryl-lower alkyl etc.; R2X is hydrogen, lower alkyl; or (b) RX and R1X together with the chain to which they are attached form 1, 2, 3, 4-tetrahydro-isoquinoline, piperidine etc.; ArX and R2X are the same meaning as (a); or (c) R1X and R2X together with the carbon to which they are attached form C3-7 cycloalkane, oxa-cyclohexane, thia-cyclohexane etc. which is unsubstituted or substituted by lower alkyl; and ArX and R2X are the same meaning as (a); are disclosed to have inhibitory activity against matrix metalloproteinase.
Phenylsulfonylamino acid derivatives of the formula (Y): 
wherein R1Y is hydrogen, R2Y is hydrogen;
R1Y is 4-methoxy, R2Y is hydrogen;
R1Y is 4-fluoro, R2Y is hydrogen;
R1Y is 4-nitro, R2Y is hydrogen;
R1Y is 3-nitro, R2Y is hydrogen;
R1Y is 2-nitro, R2Y is hydrogen;
R1Y is 4-formyl, R2Y is hydrogen;
R1Y is hydrogen, R2Y is (S)-phenyl;
R1Y is hydrogen, R2Y is (R)-phenyl;
R1Y is 4-methyl, R2Y is (S)-phenyl;
R1Y is 4-methyl, R2Y is (R)-phenyl;
R1Y is 4-methoxy, R2Y is (S)-phenyl;
R1Y is 4-methoxy, R2Y is (R)-phenyl;
R1Y is 4-fluoro, R2Y is (S)-phenyl;
R1Y is 4-fluoro, R2Y is (R)-phenyl;
R1Y is 4-nitro, R2Y is (S)-phenyl; or
R1Y is 4-nitro, R2Y is (R)-phenyl;
are disclosed to have inhibitory activity against aldose reductase [Biochemical Pharmacology, 40, 2219-2226 (1990)].
In the specification of EP3471 68, p-substituted phenyl ester of pivalic acid derivatives of the formula (Z): 
wherein YZ is sulfonyl (xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94) or carbonyl (xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94); R1Z and R2Z, same or different, is hydrogen, C1-16 alkyl which may be substituted by carboxy (xe2x80x94COOH); R3Z is hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-6 alkyl, halogen, C1-4 alkoxy or C2-5 acyloxy; mZ is 1-4; are disclosed to have inhibitory activity against elastase.
The following compounds are disclosed to possess antimicrobial activity [J. Serb. Chem. Soc. 56(6), 311-318 (1991)].
N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-alanine ,
N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-xcex2-alanine,
N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-valine,
N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-valine,
N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-leucine,
N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-leucine,
N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-serine,
N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-phenylalanine,
N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-tyrosine,
N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-alanine methyl ester,
N-[[4-(2,4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-valine methyl ester,
N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-valine methyl ester,
N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-leucine methyl ester,
N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-serine methyl ester, and
N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-tyrosine methyl ester.
The following compounds are disclosed to possess antifilarial activity [Indian J. Chem. 30B, 182-187 (1991)].
N-[[4-(3-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-aspartic acid,
N-[[3-(3-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-aspartic acid,
N-[[4-(3-Aminobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-aspartic acid and
N-[[3-(3-Aminobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-aspartic acid.
The following compounds are disclosed to possess antineoplastic activity [Indian J. Chem. 28B. 843-847 (1989)].
N-[[4-(Benzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-glutamic acid,
N-[[4-(4-Chlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-glutamic acid and
N-[[4-(4-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-glutamic acid.
Purpose of invention
Energetic investigations have been carried out in order to make a matrix metalloproteinase inhibitor, the present inventors have found that a series of sulfonylamino acid derivatives of the formula (Ia) have inhibitory activity against matrix metalloproteinase and have accomplished the present invention.
Sulfonylamino acid derivatives of the formula (Ia) of the present invention are not known as matrix metalloproteinase inhibitors at all. And sulfonylamino acid derivatives of the formula (Ib) of the present invention are novel compounds that are not known at all.
Moreover, the compounds of the present invention possess, especially, a selective inhibitory activity against gelatinases classified in matrix metalloproteinases.
Disclosure of the Invention
The present invention is related to:
(i) matrix metalloproteinase inhibitors containing sulfonylamino acid derivatives of the formula (Ia): 
wherein
R1 is hydrogen, or C1-4 alkyl;
R2 is (1) hydrogen, (2) C1-8 alkyl, (3) phenyl, or (4) C1-4 alkyl substituted by phenyl, xe2x80x94OCOR16, in which R16 is C1-4 alkyl; or xe2x80x94CONR17R18, in which R17 and R18 each, independently, is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl;
E is (1) xe2x80x94CONR3xe2x80x94, in which R3 is hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, phenyl, C1-4 alkyl substituted by phenyl;
(2) xe2x80x94NR3COxe2x80x94, in which R3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
(3) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94,
(4) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94,
(5) xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, in which R3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
(6) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94,
(7) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94,
(8) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, in which R3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
(9) xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, in which R3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
(10) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94,
(11) xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, in which R3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
(12) xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94, in which R3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
(13) xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, in which R3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
(14) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, in which R3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
(15) xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, in which R3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
(16) xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94,
(17) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94,
(18) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94,
A is (1) hydrogen, (2) C1-8 alkyl, (3) C3-7 cycloalkyl, or (4) Ar, in which Ar is carbocyclic aryl or heterocyclic aryl, and these ring may be substituted by 1-3 of C1-15 alkyl, C1-15 alkoxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, guanidino, amidino, hydroxy, benzyloxy, xe2x80x94NR9R10, in which R9 and R10 each, independently, is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl; xe2x80x94COOR11, in which R11 is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl; trifluoromethyl, phenyl or heterocyclic ring;
J is (1) bond, (2) C2-4 alkylene, (3) C2-4 alkenylene, or (4) 
in which
R4 and R5 each,independently, is (i) hydrogen, (ii) C1-4 alkyl, (iii) C1-4 alkoxy, or
R4 and R5, taken together with the carbon to which they are attached, is C3-7 cycloalkyl,
G is (1)xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94, in which m is 2, 3 or 4, or (2) 
in which R6 and R7 each, independently, is (i) hydrogen, (ii) C1-8 alkyl, (iii) xe2x80x94COOR8, in which R8 is hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl, phenyl, C1-4 alkyl substituted by phenyl; (iv) Ar, in which Ar is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; (v) heterocyclic ring, (vi) C1-8 alkyl substituted by xe2x80x94COOR8, in which R8 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; C1-4 alkoxy, hydroxy, benzyloxy, xe2x80x94NR12R13, in which R12 and R13 each, independently, is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl; xe2x80x94NR14COOR15, in which R14 is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl, R15 is hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl, phenyl, C1-4 alkyl substituted by phenyl; Ar or heterocyclic ring; with the proviso that one of carbon in C1-8 alkyl may be replaced by one of sulfur, or R8 and R7, taken together with the carbon to which they are attached, is C3-7 cycloalkyl; a compound in which E is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, J is a bond and A is hydrogen, is excluded; and non-toxic salts thereof,
(ii) novel sulfonylamino acid derivatives of the formula (Ib): 
wherein
R1 is hydrogen, or C1-4 alkyl;
R2 is (1) hydrogen, (2) C1-8 alkyl, (3) phenyl, or (4) C1-4 alkyl substituted by phenyl, xe2x80x94OCOR16, in which R16 is C1-4 alkyl; or xe2x80x94CONR17R18, in which R17 and R18 each independently, is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl;
E is (1) xe2x80x94CONR3xe2x80x94, in which R3 is hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, phenyl, C1-4 alkyl substituted by phenyl;
(2) xe2x80x94NR3COxe2x80x94, in which R3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
(3) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94,
(4) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94,
(5) xe2x80x94NR3COxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, in which R3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
(6) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94,
(7) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94,
(8) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, in which R3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
(9) xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, in which R3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
(10) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94,
(12) xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, in which R3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
(12) xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94, in which R3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
(13) xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, in which R3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
(14) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, in which R3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
(15) xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94O, in which R3 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
(16) xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94,
(17) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94,
(18) xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94,
A is (1) hydrogen, (2) C1-8 alkyl, (3) C3-7 cycloalkyl, or (4) Ar, in which Ar is carbocyclic aryl or heterocyclic aryl, and these ring may be substituted by 1-3 of C1-15 alkyl, C1-15 alkoxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, guanidino, amidino, hydroxy, benzyloxy, xe2x80x94NR9R10, in which R9 and R10 each, independently, is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl; xe2x80x94COOR11, in which R11 is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl; trifluoromethyl, phenyl or heterocyclic ring;
J is (1) bond, (2) C2-4 alkylene, (3) C2-4 alkenylene, or (4) 
in which
R4 and R5 each, independently, is (i) hydrogen, (ii) C1-4 alkyl, (iii) C1-4 alkoxy, or
R4 and R5, taken together with the carbon to which they are attached, is C3-7 cycloalkyl,
G is (1) xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94, in which m is 2, 3 or 4, or (2) 
in which R6 and R7 each, independently, is (i) hydrogen, (ii) C1-8 alkyl, (iii) xe2x80x94COOR8, in which R8 is hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl, phenyl, C1-4 alkyl substituted by phenyl; (iv) Ar, in which Ar is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; (v) heterocyclic ring, (vi) C1-8 alkyl substituted by xe2x80x94COOR8, in which R8 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; C1-4 alkoxy, hydroxy, benzyloxy, xe2x80x94NR12R13, in which R12 and R13 each, independently, is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl; xe2x80x94NR14COOR15, in which R14 is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl, R15 is hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl, phenyl, C1-4 alkyl substituted by phenyl; Ar or heterocyclic ring; with the proviso that one of carbon in C1-8 alkyl may be replaced by one of sulfur; or R6 and R7, taken together with the carbon to which they are attached, is C3-7 cycloalkyl; and non-toxic salts thereof;
with the proviso that a compound in which E is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, J is a bond and A is hydrogen, is excluded and the following compounds are excluded:
(1) N-[[4-(Benzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(2) N-[[3-(Benzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(3) N-[[2-(Benzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(4) N-[[4-(Acetylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(5) N-[[4-(Phenylacetylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(6) N-[[4-[(Phenylethylcarbonyl)amino]phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(7) N-[[4-(Cinnamoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(8) N-[[4-(N-Phenylureido)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(9) N-[[4-(N-Phenylthioureido)amino]phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(10) N-[[4-[(Benzyloxycarbonyl)amino]phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(11) N-[[4-[(Phenyloxymethylcarbonyl)amino]phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(12) N-[[4-[(Benzyloxymethylcarbonyl)amino]phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(13) N-[[4-(4-Methoxybenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(14) N-[[4-(4-Fluorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(15) N-[[4-(4-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(16) N-[[4-(3-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(17) N-[[4-(2-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(18) N-[[4-(4-Formylbenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(19) N-[[4-(Benzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D-xcex1-phenylglycine,
(20) N-[[4-(Benzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-xcex1-phenylglycine,
(21) N-[[4-(4-Methylbenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D-xcex1-phenylglycine,
(22) N-[[4-(4-Methylbenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-xcex1-phenylglycine,
(23) N-[[4-(4-Methoxybenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D-xcex1-phenylglycine,
(24) N-[[4-(4-Methoxybenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-xcex1-phenylglycine,
(25) N-[[4-(4-Fluorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D-xcex1-phenylglycine,
(26) N-[[4-(4-Fluorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-xcex1-phenylglycine,
(27) N-[[4-(4-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D-xcex1-phenylglycine,
(28) N-[[4-(4-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-xcex1-phenylglycine,
(29) N-[(4-Pivaloyloxyphenyl)sulfonyl]-D, L-xcex1-phenylglycine,
(30) N-[(4-Pivaloyloxyphenyl)sulfonyl]-D, L-phenylalanine,
(31) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(32) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-alanine,
(33) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-xcex2-alanine,
(34) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-valine,
(35) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-valine,
(36) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-leucine,
(37) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-leucine,
(38) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-serine,
(39) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-phenylalanine,
(40) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-tyrosine,
(41) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-alanine methyl ester,
(42) N-[[4-(2,4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-valine methyl ester,
(43) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-valine methyl ester,
(44) N-[[4-[[(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-leucine methyl ester,
(45) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-serine methyl ester,
(46) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-tyrosine methyl ester,
(47) N-[[4-(3-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-aspartic acid,
(48) N-[[3-(3-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-aspartic acid,
(49) N-[[4-(3-Aminobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-aspartic acid,
(50) N-[[3-(3-Aminobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-aspartic acid,
(51) N-[[4-(Benzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-glutamic acid,
(52) N-[[4-(4-Chlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-glutamic acid,
(53) N-[[4-(4-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-glutamic acid,
(54) N-[[4-[2-(4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D,L-3-morpholinoalanine ethyl ester,
(55) N-[[4-[2-(4-(1-Nitrophenyl)butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D,L-3-morpholino alanine ethyl ester,
(56) N-[[4-(2-Methoxy-2-phenylacetyloxy)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D,L-3-morpholino alanine ethyl ester,
(57) N-[[4-[[[1-(4-Nitrophenyl)cyclobutyl]carbonyl]oxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D,L-3-morpholinoalanine ethyl ester,
(58) N-[[3-Methyl-4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-t-butoxycarbonyl-L-lysine,
(59) N-[[4-(2-Phenylbutyryloxy)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(60) N-[[4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D,L-phenyl alanine,
(61) N-[[4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D,L-aspartic acid,
(62) N-[[4-[[[1-(4-Nitrophenyl)cyclobutyl]carbonyl]oxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-aspartic acid,
(63) 1-[[4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonylamide]-1-cyclopropanecarboxylic acid,
(64) N-[[4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D,L-2-(2-furanyl)glycine,
(65) N-[[4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D,L-2-(2-thienyl)glycine,
(66) N-[[4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-valine,
(67) N-[[4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-S-carboxymethyl-L-cysteine,
(68) N-[[4-[2-Ethyl-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-glycine,
(69) N-[[3-Methyl-4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-lysine,
(70) 5-[N-[[3-Methyl-4-[2-[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butylyloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]amino]pentanoic acid, and
(71) N-[[(3-Methyl-4-pivaloyloxy)phenyl]sulfonyl]-xcex2-alanine, or
(iii) a process for the preparation of sulfonylamino acid derivatives of the formula (Ib) and non-toxic salts thereof.
Unless otherwise specified, all isomers are included in the present invention. For example, alkyl, alkoxy and alkylene includes straight and branched ones. Isomers occurred by the existence of asymmetric carbon(s) e.g. branched alkyl are also included within the present invention.
In the formula (Ia) and (Ib), C1-4 alkyl represented by R1, R3, R4, R5, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, R14, R16, R17, or R18 mean methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl and isomeric groups thereof.
In the formula (Ia) and (Ib), C1-8 alkyl represented by R2, R6, R7, R8, R15, A mean methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl and isomeric groups thereof.
In the formula (Ia) and (Ib), C1-4 alkyl substituted by phenyl represented by R2, R3, R8, R15 mean methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl and isomeric groups thereof substituted by 1 of phenyl.
In the formula (Ia) and (Ib), C1-4 alkoxy represented by R4, R5, R6, R7 mean methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy and isomeric groups thereof.
In the formula (Ia) and (Ib), C1-15 alkyl as substituents of Ar mean methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl, pentadecyl and isomeric groups thereof.
In the formula (Ia) and (Ib), C1-15 alkoxy as substituents of Ar mean methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, pentyloxy, hexyloxy, heptyloxy, octyloxy, nonyloxy, decyloxy, undecyloxy, dodecyloxy, tridecyloxy, tetradecyloxy, pentadecyloxy and isomeric groups thereof.
In the formula (Ia) and (Ib), halogen as substituents of Ar is fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine.
In the formula (Ia) and (Ib), C2-4 alkylene represented by J means ethylene, trimethylene, tetramethylene and isomeric groups thereof.
In the formula (Ia) and (Ib), C2-4 alkenylene represented by J means vinylene, propenylene, butenylene, butadinylene and isomeric groups thereof.
In the formula (Ia) and (Ib), C3-7 cycloalkyl represented by R4 and R5, taken together with carbon to which they are attached, R6 and R7, taken together with carbon to which they are attached or A mean cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and cycloheptyl.
In the formula (Ia) and (Ib), carbocyclic aryl represented by A, Ar in R6 and R7 mean C5-10 carbocyclic aryl, for example, benzene, pentalene, indene, naphthalene, azulene.
In the formula (Ia) and (Ib), heterocyclic aryl represented by A, e in R6 and R7 mean C5-15 membered mono- or bi-heterocyclic aryl containing 1-2 of nitrogen, 1 of oxygen and/or 1 of sulfur, for example, pyrrole, imidazole, pyrazole, pyridine, pyrazine, pyrimidine, pyridazine, azepine, diazepine, furan, pyran, oxepin, oxazepine, thioptiene, thiain (thiopyran), thiepin, oxazole, isoxazole, thiazole, isothiazole, oxadiazole, oxazine, oxadiazine, oxazepine, oxadiazepine, thiadiazole, thiazine, thiadiazine, thiazepine, thiadiazepine, indole, isoindole, benzofuran, isobenzofuran, benzothiophene, isobenzothiophene, indazole, quinoline, isoquinoline, phthalazine, naphthyridine, quinoxaline, quinazoline, cinnoline, benzoxazole, benzothiazole, benzoimidazole.
In the formula (Ia) and (Ib), heterocyclic ring represented by R6 and R7 and as substituents of Ar mean C5-15 membered mono- or bi-heterocyclic ring containing 1-2 of nitrogen, 1 of oxygen and/or 1 of sulfur. The heterocyclic ring are contained partially or fully saturated ring which is above C5-15 membered mono- or bi-heterocyclic aryl containing 1-2 of nitrogen, 1 of oxygen and/or 1 of sulfur, for example, pyrroline, pyrrolidine, imidazoline, imidazolidine, pyrazoline, pyrazolidine, piperidine, piperazine, tetrahydropyrimidine, tetrahydropyridazine, dihydrofuran, tetrahydrofuran, dihydropyran, tetrahydropyran, dihydrothiophene, tetrahydrothiophene, dihydrothiain (dihydrothiopyran), tetrahydrothiain (tetrahydrothiopyran), dihydrooxazole, tetrahydrooxazole, dihydroisoxazole, tetrahydroisoxazole, dihydrothiazole, tetrahydrothiazole, dihydroisothiazole, tetrahydroisothiazole, morpholine, thiomorpholine, indoline, isoindoline, dihydrobenzofuran, perhydrobenzofuran, dihydroisobenzofuran, perhydrobenzofuran, dihydrobenzothiophene, perhydrobenzothiophene, dihydroisobenzothiophene, perhydroisobenzothiophene, dihydroindazole, perhydroindazole, dihydroquinoline, tetrahydroquinoline, perhydroquinoline, dihydroisoquinoline, tetrahydroisoquinoline, perhydroisoquinoline, dihydrophthalazine, tetrahydrophthalazine, perhydrophthalazine, dihydronaphthyridine, tetrahydronaphthyridine, perhydronaphthyridine, dihydroquinoxaline, tetrahydroquinoxaline, perhydroquinoxaline, dihydroquinazoline, tetrahydroquinazoline, perhydroquinazoline, dihydrocinnoline, tetrahydrocinnoline, perhydrocinnoline, dihydrobenzoxazole, perhydrobenzoxazole, dihydrobenzothiazole, perhydrobenzothiazole, dihydrobenzimidazole, perhydrobenzimidazole.
In the present invention, it means that E bonds to benzene ring at the right side and to J at the left side. For example, when E is xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, it means Jxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94benzene ring.
Salts
Non-toxic salts of the present invention are contained all pharmaceutically acceptable salts, for example, general salts, acid addition salts, hydrate salts.
The compounds of the formula (Ia) and (Ib) of the present invention may be converted into the corresponding salts. Non-toxic and water-soluble salts are preferable. Suitable salts, for example, are as follows: salts of alkaline metals (sodium, potassium etc.), salts of alkaline earth metals (calcium, magnesium etc.), ammonium salts, salts of pharmaceutically acceptable organic amines (tetramethylammonium, triethylamine, methylamine, dimethylamine, cyclopentylamine, benzylamine, phenethylamine, piperidine, monoethanolamine, diethanolamine, tris(hydroxymethyl)amine, lysine, arginine, N-methyl-D-glucamine etc.).
The compounds of the formula (Ia) and (Ib) may be converted into the corresponding acid addition salts. Non-toxic and water-soluble salts are preferable. Suitable salts, for example, are as follows: salts of inorganic acids e.g. hydrochloride, hydrobromide, hydroiodide, sulfate, phosphate, nitrate; salts of organic acids e.g. acetate, trifluoroacetate, lactate, tartarate, oxalate, fumarate, maleate, citrate, benzoate, methanesulphonate, ethanesulphonate, benzenesulphonate, toluenesulphonate, isethionate, glucuronate, gluconate.
The compounds of the formula (Ia) and (Ib) and salts thereof may be converted into the corresponding hydrate by conventional manner.
In the compound of the present invention of the formula (Ia) and (Ib), sulfonylamino acid derivatives of the following formula, ester derivatives thereof and non-toxic salts thereof are preferable:
the formula I(1): 
wherein A and G are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined,
the formula I(2): 
wherein A and G are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined,
the formula I(3): 
wherein A and G are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined,
the formula I(4): 
wherein A and G are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined,
the formula I(5): 
wherein A and G are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined,
the formula I(6): 
wherein A and G are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined,
the formula I(7): 
wherein A and G are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined,
the formula I(8): 
wherein A and G are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined,
the formula I(9): 
wherein A and G are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined,
the formula I(10): 
wherein A and G are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined,
the formula I(11): 
wherein A and G are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined,
the formula I(12): 
wherein A and G are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined,
the formula I(13): 
wherein A and G are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined,
the formula I(14): 
wherein A and G are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined,
the formula I(15): 
wherein A and G are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined,
the formula I(16): 
wherein A and G are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined,
the formula I(17): 
wherein A and G are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined,
the formula I(18): 
wherein A and G are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined,
the formula I(19): 
wherein R1 and E are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined,
the formula I(20): 
wherein R1 and E are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined,
the formula I(21): 
wherein R1 and E are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined,
the formula I(22): 
wherein R1 and E are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined, and
the formula I(23): 
wherein R1 and E are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined, and
the formula I(24): 
wherein A, R4 and R5 are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined.
The preferable specific compounds of the formula (Ia) and (Ib) are the compounds in table 1-23 and the compounds which are described chemical name thereof, ester derivatives thereof and non-toxic salts thereof and example compounds.
(1) N-[[4-(Benzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(2) N-[[3-(Benzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(3) N-[[2-(Benzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(4) N-[[4-(Acetylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(5) N-[[4-(Phenylacetylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(6) N-[[4-[(Phenylethylcarbonyl)amino]phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(7) N-[[4-(Cinnamoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(8) N-[[4-(N-Phenylureido)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(9) N-[[4-(N-Phenylthioureido)amino]phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(10) N-[[4-[(Benzyloxycarbonyl)amino]phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(11) N-[[4-[(Phenyloxymethylcarbonyl)amino]phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(12) N-[[4-[(Benzyloxymethylcarbonyl)amino]phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(13) N-[[4-(4-Methoxybenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(14) N-[[4-(4-Fluorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(15) N-[[4-(4-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(16) N-[[4-(3-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(17) N-[[4-(2-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(18) N-[[4-(4-Formylbenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(19) N-[[4-(Benzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D-xcex1-phenylglycine,
(20) N-[[4-(Benzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-xcex1-phenylglycine,
(21) N-[[4-(4-Methylbenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D-xcex1-phenylglycine,
(22) N-[[4-(4-Methylbenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-xcex1-phenylglycine,
(23) N-[[4-(4-Methoxybenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D-xcex1-phenylglycine,
(24) N-[[4-(4-Methoxybenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-xcex1-phenylglycine,
(25) N-[[4-(4-Fluorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D-xcex1-phenylglycine,
(26) N-[[4-(4-Fluorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-xcex1-phenylglycine,
(27) N-[[4-(4-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D-xcex1-phenylglycine,
(28) N-[[4-(4-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-xcex1-phenylglycine,
(29) N-[(4-Pivatoyloxyphenyl)sulfonyl]-D, L-xcex1-phenylglycine,
(30) N-[(4-Pivaloyloxyphenyl)sulfonyl]-D, L-phenylalanine,
(31) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(32) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-alanine,
(33) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-xcex2-alanine,
(34) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-valine,
(35) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-valine,
(36) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-leucine,
(37) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-leucine,
(38) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-serine,
(39) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-phenylalanine,
(40) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-tyrosine,
(41) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-alanine methyl ester,
(42) N-[[4-(2,4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-valine methyl ester,
(43) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-valine methyl ester,
(44) N-[[4-[[(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-leucine methyl ester,
(45) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-serine methyl ester,
(46) N-[[4-(2, 4-Dichlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-tyrosine methyl ester,
(47) N-[[4-(3-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-aspartic acid,
(48) N-[[3-(3-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-aspartic acid,
(49) N-[[4-(3-Aminobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-aspartic acid,
(50) N-[[3-(3-Aminobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-aspartic acid,
(51) N-[[4-(Benzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-glutamic acid,
(52) N-[[4-(4-Chlorobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-glutamic acid,
(53) N-[[4-(4-Nitrobenzoylamino)phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-glutamic acid,
(54) N-[[4-[2-(4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D,L-3-morpholinoalanine ethyl ester,
(55) N-[[4-[2-(4-(1-Nitrophenyl)butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D,L-3-morpholino alanine ethyl ester,
(56) N-[[4-(2-Methoxy-2-phenylacetyloxy)phenyl]sulfonyl]-D,L-3-morpholino alanine ethyl ester,
(57) N-[[4-[[[1-(4-Nitrophenyl)cyclobutyl]carbonyl]oxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D,L-3-morpholinoalanine ethyl ester,
(58) N-[[3-Methyl-4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-t-butoxycarbonyl-L-lysine,
(59) N-[[4-(2-Phenylbutyryloxy)phenyl]sulfonyl]glycine,
(60) N-[[4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D,L-phenyl alanine,
(61) N-[[4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D,L-aspartic acid,
(62) N-[[4-[[[1-(4-Nitrophenyl)cyclobutyl]carbonyl]oxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D, L-aspartic acid,
(63) 1-[[4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonylamide]-1-cyclopropanecarboxylic acid,
(64) N-[[4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D,L-2-(2-furanyl)glycine,
(65) N-[[4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-D,L-2-(2-thienyl)glycine,
(66) N-[[4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-valine,
(67) N-[[4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-S-carboxymethyl-L-cysteine,
(68) N-[[4-[2-Ethyl-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-glycine,
(69) N-[[3-Methyl-4-[2-[4-(1-Pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]-L-lysine,
(70) 5-[N-[[3-Methyl-4-[2-[4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)phenyl]butyryloxy]phenyl]sulfonyl]amino]pentanoic acid, and
(71) N-[[(3-Methyl-4-pivaloyloxy)phenyl]sulfonyl]-xcex2-alanine.
Process for the preparation
(1) In the compounds of the present invention of the formula (Ib), the compound in which Axe2x80x94Jxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94, substituents of Ar in A, R6 and R7 in G, and xe2x80x94COOR2 are not xe2x80x94COOH or group containing xe2x80x94COOH, and substituents of Ar in A, R6 and R7 in G are not amino, hydroxy or group containing them, that is the compound of the formula (Ib-1): 
wherein R2-1 is C1-8 alkyl, phenyl, or C1-4 alkyl substituent by phenyl or xe2x80x94OCOR16, in which R16 is the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; xe2x80x94CONR17R18 in which R17 and R18 are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; E1, J1 and A1 are the same meaning as E, J and A, with the proviso that when E1 is xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94OCSxe2x80x94, J1 is not bond and A1 is not hydrogen; A1 and G1 is the same meaning as A and G, with the proviso that substituents of Ar in A1, R6 and R7 in G1 are not xe2x80x94COOH, amino, hydroxy and groups containing them; and the other symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; may be prepared by following (a)-(k) methods.
(a) In the compounds of the formula (Ib-1), the compounds in which E1 is xe2x80x94CONR3xe2x80x94, that is the compounds of the formula (Ib-a): 
wherein Ea is xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, the other symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
may be prepared by amidation of the compound of the formula (IIb-a): 
wherein all the symbols are the a same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
with the compound of the formula (IIIb-a):
A1xe2x80x94J1xe2x80x94COOHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III b-a)
wherein all the symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
or, if necessary, followed by deprotection.
The method of amidation is known. It includes the method
(1) via acyl halide,
(2) via mixed acid anhydride,
(3) using condensing agent.
These methods are explained as follows.
(1) The method via acyl halide, for example, may be carried out in organic solvent (chloroform, methylene chloride, diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran etc.) or without solvent, using an acid halide (oxalyl chloride, thionyl chloride etc.) at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to reflux temperature, and the obtained acyl halide derivative may be reacted with an amine in organic solvent (chloroform, methylene chloride, diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran etc.) in the presence of a tertiary amine (pyridine, triethyl amine, dimethyl aniline, dimethylaminopyridine etc.) at 0-40xc2x0 C.
(2) The method via mixed acid anhydride, for example, carboxylic acid may be reacted with an acid halide (pivaloyl chloride, tosyl chloride, mesyl chloride, ethyl chloroformate, isobutyl chloroformate etc.) in organic solvent (chloroform, methylene chloride, diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran etc.) or without solvent, in the presence of a tertiary amine (pyridine, triethylamine, dimethylaniline, dimethylaminopyridine etc.) at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C.-40xc2x0 C., and the obtained mixed acid anhydride derivative may be reacted with a corresponding amine in organic solvent (chloroform, methylene chloride, diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran etc.) at 0-40xc2x0 C.
(3) The method using condensing agent (1, 3-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide (DCC), 1-ethyl-3-[3-(dimethylamino)propyl]carbodiimide (EDC), 2-chloro-1-methylpyridinium iodide etc.), for example, a carboxylic acid may be reacted with an amine in organic solvent (chloroform, methylene chloride, dimethylformamide, diethyl ether etc.) or without solvent, in the presence or absence of a tertiary amine (pyridine, triethylamine, dimethylaniline, dimethylaminopyridine etc.) using a condensing agent at 0-40xc2x0 C.
The reaction described in (1), (2) and (3) must be carried out under an inert gas (argon, nitrogen etc.) to avoid water in order to obtain a preferable result.
The method of deprotection is known. It includes the method
(1) deprotection under alkaline condition,
(2) deprotection under acidic condition,
(3) hydrogenolysis,
and suitable condition is selected from (1), (2) or (3) depending on the character of protecting group.
These methods are explained as follows.
(1) Deprotection under alkaline condition, for example, may be carried out in organic solvent (methanol, tetrahydrofuran(THF), dioxane etc.), using an alkali metal hydroxide (potassium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide etc.), an alkali earth metal hydroxide (calcium hydroxide etc.) or a carbonate (sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate etc.), an aqueous solution thereof or mixture thereof at 0-40xc2x0 C.
(2) Deprotection under acidic condition, for example, may be carried out in organic solvent (methylene chloride, chloroform, dioxane, ethyl acetate, acetic acid, water or two more mixture thereof etc.), using an organic acid (trifluoroacetic acid etc.), or an inorganic acid (hydrogen chloride, hydrogen bromide etc.) or mixture thereof at 0-120xc2x0 C.
(3) Hydrogenolysis, for example, may be carried out in solvent [ether (tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, dimethoxyethane, diethyl ether etc.), alcohol (methanol, ethanol etc.), benzene (benzene, toluene etc.), amide (dimethylformamide etc.), water, ethyl acetate, acetic acid or two more mixture thereof etc.], in the presence of a catalyst (palladium on carbon, palladium black, palladium hydroxide, platinum dioxide, Raney-nickel etc.), in the presence or absence of an inorganic acid (hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, hypochlorous acid, boric acid, tetrafluoroboric acid etc.) or an organic acid (acetic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, oxalic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, formic acid etc.), at ordinary or elevated pressure of hydrogen gas or ammonium formate at 0-200xc2x0 C.
(b) In the compounds of the formula (Ib-1), the compounds in which E1 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, that is the compounds of the formula (Ib-b): 
wherein Eb is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, the other symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
may be prepared by reacting the above compound of the formula (IIb-a) with the compound of the formula (IIIb-b): 
wherein X is halogen, the other symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
or, if necessary, followed by deprotection.
This type of reaction is known, for example, may be carried out in organic solvent (acetonitrile, tetrahydrofuran etc.) and in the presence or absence of water, using an organic base (4-dimethylaminopyridine etc.) or an inorganic base [alkali metal hydroxide (sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide etc.), alkali earth metal hydroxide (potassium hydroxide etc.), or carbonate (sodium carbonate, calcium carbonate etc.)] at 0-40xc2x0 C.
The reaction of deprotection may be carried out by the same method as hereinbefore described.
(c) In the compounds of the formula (Ib-1), the compounds in which E1 is xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, that is the compounds of the formula (Ib-c): 
wherein Ec is xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, the other symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
may be prepared by reacting the above compound of the formula (IIb-a) with the compound of the formula (IIIb-c):
A1xe2x80x94J1xe2x80x94NHR3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III b-c)
wherein all the symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
and with the compound of the formula (IVb-c): 
wherein T is oxygen or sulfur;
or, if necessary, followed by deprotection.
This type of reaction is known, for example, may be carried out in organic solvent (dimethylformamide, methylene chloride, tetrahydofuran etc.), in the presence or absence of an amine (triethylamine, pyridine, dimethylaminopyridine etc.) at 0-80xc2x0 C.
The reaction of deprotection may be carried out by the same method as hereinbefore described.
Besides, it may be also prepared by reacting the above compound of the formula (IIb-a) with the compound of the formula (IIIb-c1):
A1xe2x80x94J1xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90Oxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIIb-c1)
wherein all the symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
or with the compound of the formula (IIIb-c2): 
wherein all the symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
or, if necessary, followed by deprotection.
This reaction is known, for example, may be carried out in organic solvent (acetone, chloroform, methyl chloride, benzene, tetrahydrofuran etc.), in the presence or absence of an amine (triethylamine, pyridine, dimethylaminopyridine etc.) at 0-80xc2x0 C., or by the same method as (1) method acyl halide in amidation as hereinbefore defined.
The reaction of deprotection may be carried out by the same method as hereinbefore described.
(d) In the compounds of the formula (Ib-1), the compounds in which E1 is xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, that is the compounds of the formula (Ib-d): 
wherein Ed is xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, the other symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
may be prepared by esterification of the compound of the formula (IIb-d): 
wherein all the symbols are the a same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
with the above compound of the formula (IIIb-a) or, if necessary, followed by deprotection.
The method of esterification is known. It includes the method
(1) via acyl halide,
(2) using mixed acid anhydride,
(3) using condensing agent.
These methods are explained as follows.
(1) Acyl haride may be prepared in organic solvent (chloroform, methylene chloride, diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran etc.) or non-solvent, using an acid halide (oxalyl chloride, thionyl chloride etc.) at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to reflux temperature, and the obtained acyl halide derivative may be reacted with an alcohol derivative in organic solvent (chloroform, methylene chloride, diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran etc.), in the presence of a tertiary amine (pyridine, triethylamine, dimethylaniline, dimethylaminopyridine etc.) at 0-40xc2x0 C.
(2) Method using mixed acid anhydride, for example, carboxylic acid derivative may be reacted with acyl halide or acid derivative (ethyl chloroformate, isobutyl chloroformate etc.), in organic solvent (chloroform, methylene chloride, diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran etc.) or without solvent, in the presence of a tertiary amine (pyridine, triethylamine, dimethylaniline, dimethylaminopyridine etc.), and the obtained mixed acid anhydride derivative may be reacted with alcohol derivative in organic solvent (chloroform, methylene chloride, diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran etc.) at 0-40xc2x0 C.
(3) Method using a condensing agent (DCC, EDC, 2-chloro-1-methylpyridinium iodide etc.), for example, carboxylic acid derivative may be reacted with alcohol derivative in organic solvent (chloroform, methylene chloride, dimethylformamide, diethyl ether etc.) or without solvent, in the presence or absence of a tertiary amine (pyridine, triethylamine, dimethylaniline, dimethylaminopyridine etc.), using a condensing agent at 0-40xc2x0 C.
The reactions described in (1), (2) and (3) must be carried out under an inert gas (argon, nitrogen etc.) to avoid water in order to obtain a preferable result.
The reaction of deprotection may be carried out by the same method as hereinbefore described.
(e) In the compounds of the formula (Ib-1), the compounds in which E1 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, that is the compounds of the formula (Ib-e): 
wherein Ee is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, the other symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
may be prepared by reacting the above compound of the formula (IIb-d) with the above compound of the formula (IIIb-b) or, if necessary, followed by deprotection.
This reaction may be carried out by the same method as (b).
The reaction of deprotection may be carried out by the same method as hereinbefore described.
(f) In the compounds of the formula (Ib-1), the compounds in which E1 is xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, that is the compounds of the formula (Ib-f): 
wherein E1 is xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, the other symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
may be prepared by amidation of the compound of the formula (IIb-f): 
wherein all the symbols are the a same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
with the above compound of the formula (IIIb-c) or, if necessary, followed by deprotection.
This reaction of amidation may be carried out by the same method as (a).
The reaction of deprotection may be carried out by the same method as hereinbefore described.
(g) In the compounds of the formula (Ib-1), the compounds in which E1 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, that is the compounds of the formula (Ib-g): 
wherein Eg is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, the other symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
may be prepared by esterification of the above compound of the formula (IIb-f) with the compound of the formula (IIIb-g):
Axe2x80x94J1xe2x80x94OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III b-g)
wherein all the symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
or, if necessary, followed by deprotection.
This reaction of esterification may be carried out by the same method as (d).
The reaction of deprotection may be carried out by the same method as hereinbefore described.
(h) In the compounds of the formula (Ib-1), the compounds in which E1 is xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, that is the compounds of the formula (Ib-h): 
wherein Eh is xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, the other symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
may be prepared by reacting the compound of the formula (IIb-h): 
wherein all the symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
with the above compound of the formula (IIIb-c) or, if necessary, followed by deprotection.
This reaction may be carried out by the same method as (b).
The reaction of deprotection may be carried out by the same method as hereinbefore described.
(j) In the compounds of the formula (Ib-1), the compounds in which E1 is xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 that is the compounds of the formula (Ib-j): 
wherein Ej is xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, the other symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
may be prepared by reacting the compound of the formula (IIb-j-1): 
wherein all the symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
or the compound of the formula (IIb-j-2): 
wherein all the symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
with the compound of the formula (IIIb-j):
(A1xe2x80x94J1)2CuLixe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III b-j)
wherein all the symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
or, if necessary, followed by deprotection.
This reaction using an organocopper agent is known, for example, an organocopper agent, which is prepared in organic solvent (tetrahydrofuran, ether etc.), using an organic lithium agent and an inorganic copper (copper iodide, copper cyanide etc.) at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C.-0xc2x0 C., may be reacted with an acyl halide at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C.-0xc2x0 C. The reactions must be carried out under an inert gas (argon, nitrogen etc.) to avoid water in order to obtain a preferable result.
The reaction of deprotection may be carried out by the same method as hereinbefore described.
(J-1) In the compounds of the formula (Ib-1), the compounds in which E1 is xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, that is the compounds of the formula (Ib-1-AA): 
wherein E1A is xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and the other symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
may be prepared by amidation of the compound of the formula (XII): 
wherein all the symbols are the a same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
with the compound of the formula (XIII):
H2Nxe2x80x94G1xe2x80x94COOR2-1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIII)
wherein all the symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
or, if necessary, followed by deprotection.
This amidation may be carried out by the same method via acyl halide as method (1) described in the part of amidation.
The reaction of deprotection may be carried out by the same method as hereinbefore described.
(J-2) In the compounds of the formula (Ib-1), the compounds in which E1 is xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR3-COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, that is the compounds of the formula (Ib-1-AB): 
wherein E1B is xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and the other symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
may be also prepared by conversion of xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 into xe2x80x94N(R3-1)xe2x80x94, wherein R3-1 is C1-4 alkyl, phenyl or C1-4 alkyl substituted by phenyl; from the compound of the formula (Ib-1-AB1): 
wherein E1BB is xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, RB is a protecting group of amino (e.g. t-butoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl) and the other symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; and followed by deprotection of (RB).
This reaction of conversion of xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 to xe2x80x94N(R3-1)xe2x80x94 may be performed in an organic solvent (dimethylformamide etc.), in the presence of an base (sodium hydride etc.), using a corresponding R3-1-halide at 0-40xc2x0 C.
The reaction of deprotection may be carried out by the same method as hereinbefore described.
(k) In the compounds of the formula (Ib-1), the compounds in which E1 is xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 that is the compounds of the formula (Ib-k): 
wherein Ek is xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NR3, xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and the other symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
may be prepared by reacting the compound which is prepared by the above method, of the formula (IIb-a), (Ib-b), (Ib-c), (Ib-d), (Ib-e), (Ib-f), (Ib-g) or (Ib-h), that is the compound of the formula (Ib-m): 
wherein Em is xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and the other symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined;
with Lawesson""s reagent of the formula (IIIb-k): 
or, if necessary, followed by deprotection.
This reaction using Lawesson""s reagent is known, for example, may be carried out in organic solvent (dioxane, berizene, toluene, xylene etc.) at 20-150xc2x0 C. The reactions must be carried out under an inert gas (argon, nitrogen etc.) to avoid water in order to obtain a preferable result.
The reaction of deprotection may be carried out by the same method as hereinbefore described.
(2) In the compounds of the present Invention of the formula (Ib), the compound in which at least one of Axe2x80x94Jxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94, substituents of Ar in A, R6 or R7 in G, and xe2x80x94COOR2 is xe2x80x94COOH or group containing xe2x80x94COOH, or at least one of substituents Ar in A, R6 or R7 in G is amino, hydroxy or group containing them, that is the compound of the formula (Ib-2): 
wherein G2, E2, J2, and A2 are the same meaning as G, E, J and A, with the proviso that at least one of A2xe2x80x94J2xe2x80x94E2xe2x80x94, substituents of Ar in A2, R6 or R7 in G2, and xe2x80x94COOR2 is xe2x80x94COOH or group containing xe2x80x94COOH, or at least one of substituents Ar in A2, R6 or R7 in G2 is amino, hydroxy or group containing them or A2xe2x80x94Jxe2x80x94E2 is xe2x80x94CSOH, and the other symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; may be prepared by subjecting the compound of the formula (Ib-1) to deprotect. the reaction of deprotection may be carried out by the same method as hereinbefore described.
Besides, in the compounds of the present invention of the formula (Ib), the compound in which substituents of Ar in A is amino, that is the compounds of the formula (Ib-3): 
wherein A3 is the same meaning as A, with the proviso that substituents of Ar in A3 is amino and the other symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; may be prepared by subjecting the compound prepared by above methods of the formula (Ib-4): 
wherein A4 is the same meaning as A, with the proviso that substituents of Ar in A4 is nitro and the other symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined; to hydrogenolysis.
Hydrogenolysis may be carried out by the same method as hereinbefore described.
The compound of the formula (IIb-a), (IIb-d), (IIb-f), (IIb-h), (IIb-j-1) or (IIb-j-2) may be prepared by known methods, methods of the following scheme 1-3 or methods in examples. 
In the above scheme, Y is a protecting group of hydroxy (e.g. benzyl, benzyloxycarbonyl), W is a protecting group (e.g. benzyl, methyl) and the other symbols are the same meaning as hereinbefore defined.
In the above scheme, the compounds of the formula (VI) and (VII) are the partially compounds in the compounds of the formula (IIb-a). The compound of the formula (IX) is the partially compound in the compounds of the formula (IIb-d). The compound of the formula (XI) is the partially compound in the compounds of the formula (IIb-f).
Each reaction in the above scheme may be carried out by a known method. In the above scheme, the compound of the formula (V), (VIII) and (X) are known per se or may be prepared by known methods.
In each reaction in the present specification, products may be purified by conventional techniques. For example, purification may be carried out by distillation at atmospheric or reduced pressure, by high performance liquid chromatography, by thin layer chromatography or by column chromatography using silica gel or magnesium silicate, by washing or by recrystallization. Purification may be carried out after each reaction, or after a series of reactions.
The other starting materials and reagents in the present invention are known per se or may be prepared by known methods.
Pharmacological Activities
The potency of inhibitory activity against each matrix metalloproteinases is confirmed as below. The IC50 value for inhibition of gelatinase A activity is determined as follows.
(1) Inhibitory activity against gelatinase A
[Method]
The progelatinase A (7 xcexcl; in assay buffer (90 xcexcl)) was purified from human normal skin dermal fibroblasts (HNDF). It was activated by the addition of 10 mM of p-aminophenylmercuric acetate (APMA) (10 xcexcl) for 1 hour at 37xc2x0 C.
The solution of activated gelatinase A (7 xcexcl/tube, 98 xcexcl) was mixed with various concentrations of the test compound or dimethylsulfoxide (2 xcexcl) and gelatin (100 xcexcl) labeled with 0.05% fluorescein isothiocyanate (FITC) and incubated for 2 hours at 37xc2x0 C. The reaction was terminated by the addition of 0.1M Tris-HCl (pH9.5) containing 94.7% ethanol (750 xcexcl). The mixture was stirred and then allowed to stand for 30 minutes at 0xc2x0 C. The mixture was centrifuged for 30 minutes at 900xc3x97g. The IC50 was determined by measuring the fluorescent intensity in supernatant (Ex=495 nm, and Em=520 nm). The results are shown in table 24.
Toxicity
The toxicity of the compounds of the present invention is very low and therefore, it may be considered safe for pharmaceutical use.
To inhibit matrix metalloproteinase is useful for prevention and/or treatment of diseases induced by overexpression and excess activity of matrix metalloproteinases, for example, rheumatoid, arthrosteitis, unusual bone resorption, osteoporosis, periodontitis, interstitial nephritis, arteriosclerosis, pulmonary emphysema, cirrhosis, cornea injury, metastasis of, invasion of or growth of tumor cell, autoimmune disease (Crohn""s disease, Sjogren""s syndrome etc.), disease caused by vascular emigration or infiltration of leukocytes, arterialization in animals including human beings, especially human beings.
For the purpose above described, the compounds of the formula (Ia), of the present invention, non-toxic acid addition salts thereof or hydrate thereof may be normally by administered systematically or locally usually by oral or parenteral administration.
The doses to be administered are determined depending upon age, body weight, symptom, the desired therapeutic effect, the route of administration, and the duration of the treatment etc. In the human adult, the doses per person are generally between 1 mg and 1000 mg, by oral administration, up to several times per day, and between 1 mg and 100 mg, by parenteral administration (preferable intravenous administration), up to several times per day, or continuous administration between 1 and 24 hours per day from vein.
As mentioned above, the doses to be used depend upon various conditions. Therefore, there are cases in which doses lower than or greater than the ranges specified above may be used.
When administration of the compounds of the present invention, it is used as solid compositions, liquid compositions or other compositions for oral administration, as injections, liniments or suppositories etc. for parenteral administration.
Solid compositions for oral administration include compressed tablets, pills, capsules, dispersible powders, and granules.
Capsules include hard capsules and soft capsules.
In such compositions, one or more of the active compound(s) is or are admixed with at least one inert diluent (such as lactose, mannitol, glucose, hydroxypropyl cellulose, microcrystalline cellulose, starch, polyvinylpyrrolidone, magnesium metasilicate aluminate, etc.). The compositions may also comprise, as is normal practice, additional substances other than inert diluents: e.g. lubricating agents (such as magnesium stearate etc.), disintegrating agents (such as cellulose calcium glycolate, etc.), stabilizing agents, and assisting agents for dissolving such as glutamic acid, aspartic acid etc.).
The tablets or pills may, if desired, be coated with a film of gastric or enteric material (such as sugar, gelatin, hydroxypropyl cellulose or hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose phthalate, etc.), or be coated with more than two films. And further, coating may include containment within capsules of absorbable materials such as gelatin.
Liquid compositions for oral administration include pharmaceutically acceptable emulsions, solutions, syrups and elixirs. In such compositions, one or more of the active compound(s) is or are contained in inert diluent(s) commonly used in the art (purified water, ethanol etc.). Besides inert diluents, such compositions may also comprise adjuvants (such as wetting agents, suspending agents, etc.), sweetening agents, flavouring agents, perfuming agents, and preserving agents.
Other compositions for oral administration included spray compositions which may be prepared by known methods and which comprise one or more of the active compound(s). Spray compositions may comprise additional substances other than inert diluents: e.g. stabilizing agents (sodium sulfate etc.), isotonic buffer (sodium chloride, sodium citrate, citric acid, etc.). For preparation of such spray compositions, for example, the method described in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,868,691 or 3,095,355 may be used.
Injections for parenteral administration include sterile aqueous or non-aqueous solutions, suspensions and emulsions. Aqueous solutions, suspensions include distilled water for injection and physiological salt solution. Non-aqueous solutions, suspensions include propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, vegetable oil such as olive oil, alcohol such as ethanol, POLYSORBATE80 (registered trade mark), etc.
Injections may comprise additional other than inert diluents: e.g. preserving agents, wetting agents, emulsifying agents, dispersing agents, stabilizing agent, assisting agents such as assisting agents for dissolving (glutamic acid, aspartic acid, etc.).
They may be sterilized for example, by filtration through a bacteria-retaining filter, by incorporation of sterilizing agents in the compositions or by irradiation. They may also be manufactured in the form of sterile solid compositions and which may be dissolved in sterile water or some other sterile diluent(s) for injection immediately before used.
Other compositions for parenteral administration include liquids for external use, and endermic liniments, ointment, suppositories for rectal administration and pessaries for vaginal administration which comprise one or more of the active compound(s) and may be prepared by per se known methods.